


Want to be Your Always

by EJWalters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Vampire AU, deceit wants to be one, i called deceit emerson again, i just really like that name, roman is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Roman is a vampire who is just so done with being a vampire and Deceit (Emerson) wants to be one.





	Want to be Your Always

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: talk about blood

Roman got home from a hunt entirely exhausted and covered in blood.  
“Long day?” Emerson asked.  
Roman just let out a long sigh, “I’m going to take a shower.”  
And he did.  
When he came out covered in only a towel, Emerson took the opportunity to appreciate his boyfriend, especially when he reached up and mussed up his damp hair. Oof the things that boy did to his heart.  
Roman caught him staring and smirked, “Like what you see?”  
“Not at all,” Emerson grinned cheekily.  
Roman frowned and face planted onto the couch.  
“Woah, easy there, it was a joke, babe.”  
Roman said something into the couch that was muffled beyond understanding.  
Emerson lifted his head up with his palm on is forehead so that he could repeat it, “What was that?”  
“I hate being a vampire!” Roman cried.  
Emerson dropped his head and it landed back onto the couch cushion, “Have you ever considered trying to not be a vampire?”  
Roman rolled over and glared at him, “Gee, wonder why I never thought of that.”  
Emerson chuckled, “I’m sorry, love. But you know in a pinch, you can always just use my blood.”  
“I don’t want to turn you,” Roman immediately rejected the idea.  
Emerson shrugged, “Eternity with the love of my life? Doesn’t sound too bad.”  
Roman chuckled, “Well it’s either that or ‘Excuse me, sir. Could you stand perfectly still as I drain you of all the fluid you need to survive?”  
Emerson started carding his fingers through Roman’s hair, “Just leave enough that I can actually turn, goober.”  
Roman hummed thoughtfully, “Would you really enjoy it, though? I mean it’s just century after century of the same thing.”  
“But I would have you. And humanity is always evolving. Plus, I could be a million different things. A scientist, archeologist, whatever I want, however many times I want,” Emerson told him.  
Roman chuckled, “Yes, I suppose there is that. I was a history teacher for a little while. Man that was trippy. The centuries blurred together and the history textbooks taught a lot of things wrong.”  
Emerson laughed, “I’ll bet.”  
The boy whose head was in his lap sighed, “I’ll think about it. But if I do turn you, there’s no going back.”  
“I don’t plan on changing my mind about it, love.”  
Roman hummed and moved so that he was sitting in Emerson’s lap, “You might get tired of me after a few decades.”  
Emerson scratched Roman’s back, “It’s already been ten years, Ro. I don’t think I’m going to get tired of you any time soon.”  
Roman smiled and kissed him, “That’s why I love you.”  
“So turn me. I’m a big boy, all growed up. I want to be your always,” Emerson practically begged.  
Roman looked at him, really looked at him, “You’re sure about this.” It was a statement, not a question.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Emerson asked.  
Roman let out a breath, “Well a lot of reasons. One, the changeling process is really difficult and painful. Two, eternity with the world’s biggest idiot-”  
“Hey, that’s my idiot you’re talking about,” Emerson warned.  
Roman chuckled, “Yes I suppose you’re right.”  
Emerson kissed him, slow and sweet and loving, “I don’t want you to have to stand by and watch me grow old. I don’t want you to lose me to death.”  
“Neither do I, but this is more serious than marriage, Em. If I turn you, I’ll be marking you as mine forever. There’s no going back from that.”  
“I don’t want to go back,” Emerson promised firmly.  
Roman looked up at him and then gave a small smile, “I’m not going to be able to convince you otherwise, am I ?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
Roman chuckled and kissed him, “Alright, then.”  
Emerson smiled, “Thank you.”  
“We’re going to have to go camping, though. You can’t be around any humans when I turn you.”  
“Got it.”  
Roman smiled, “I’m glad to be your always.”  
Emerson kissed him, “I’m glad to be yours.”


End file.
